


反而-28

by Coco_mem



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_mem/pseuds/Coco_mem





	反而-28

越是忍耐，反而越是汹涌

Please fasten your seatbelt❤

告别了夕阳下的66号历史公路，拍摄了一天的一行人回酒店的路上都睡了过去，除了坐在最后排的陈信宏一直在骚扰怀里已经是准陈太太的“学妹”。  
“你干嘛啦~”时莞小声呵斥着把手伸进她衬衫下摆的陈信宏“告你骚扰哦，学长~”  
“菀菀，你这一句句的学长，可不像是在拒绝我诶，分明是邀请来的～”一边说着一边用手把衬衫里的内衣推了上去。  
骨节分明的大手覆上了窥视已久的柔软，指尖的薄茧轻轻蹭着细腻光滑的肌肤，前面几个人此起彼伏的鼾声掩盖住了后排的轻喘。

滚烫的呼吸一下下的呼在时菀的脖颈上，她是真的害羞的，屏住自己的呼吸不敢出声，毕竟前排坐着好几个大男人呢，心里责怪着陈信宏的急色，但是身体又不听使唤的越来越软。  
“你别这样了啦，等会儿回到酒店怎么都行阿，现在这样要是被人家看到我以后就不要见人了啦～”她一手想推开陈信宏，另一只手抓住正在她胸口作乱的手掌。

“可我忍不住嘛，我就轻轻的摸一摸，好不好？”他说着又低头轻轻啄着时菀的脖颈，怀里的“学妹”太诱人了，他想现在这样也蛮好的，如果在学生时代他肯定不敢对时菀这样上下其手，可现在他可以为所欲为。  
两个人在后排的小角落里亲亲我我，不知不觉就到了酒店。

时菀随着车子停稳，迅速的推开了正在亲她耳廓的陈信宏，整理好自己的衬衫，拍醒了前排的玛莎和石头。

睡眼惺忪的玛莎“这么快就到了哦？我好饿，我们去吃什么？”  
旁边的石头答腔道“我也超饿了，不如我们去附近的唐人街吃麻辣锅好了。”

本来依着陈信宏的性子呢，没有演唱会的情况下，听见麻辣锅三个字都要走不动路了，但此刻他只想吃掉刚才已经软在他怀里的学妹。

见陈信宏不做声，前排的怪兽打开车门边走边说“就吃麻辣锅吧，上楼去换个衣服我们半小时后见。”  
冠佑自然不用说，跟在怪兽后面只点头就好。

到了房间门口陈信宏一把就将时菀扯进了屋里，关门之前才开口对怪兽说了一句“你们去吃麻辣锅啦，时菀不太舒服诶，我要陪她了啦～”  
还没等怪兽回答，房门就“啪”的一声被关上了。  
怪兽站在自己门口撇了撇嘴心想【以为林北不知道你要干嘛齁，装屁啦】

-

“你很过分诶，陈信宏，我也没说不想吃麻辣锅。”时菀揉着被扯痛的手腕瞪着关好房门的人小声嘟囔。

陈信宏好脾气的走过去把她拥进怀里，接替她揉着手腕“对不起嘛，我不是故意弄痛你，但是我再忍下去，小小陈就快爆炸了啦～”  
听到他这个形容，时菀“噗嗤”一下笑出了声，嗔怪的拿手指一下一下的划着他胸口的扣子“那学长要怎么样啦！”  
那语气何止是邀请，简直是热烈欢迎各位领导莅临指导的那种热情。

陈信宏低头抬起她的小脸，假装严肃的说“学长要怎么样，学妹还不知道嘛？”手从制服的裙摆探了进去，忽轻忽重的揉捏着她软软的臀瓣，随即吻了上去。  
两人的舌勾缠在一起，熟练的勾画着对方的唇、齿、口腔，一边拥抱着不断加深这个吻，一边像连体一样同手同脚的走去洗干净手。

穿着学生制服的一男一女，接着吻拥着对方一起倒在了床上。  
陈信宏脱下时菀的外套，又耐心的一颗一颗解开紧绷在她胸前的粒粒纽扣。隔着薄薄的几层布料，时菀早就已经感受到了他下身勃勃的生机。  
他们在一起四年了，在这件事上时菀早已经不是那个当初动不动就害羞脸红的小女人了，她大胆的用手拉扯着身上男人的腰带，裤链被拉开的声音给空气中的喘息声又平添一丝情欲。

“学长，你真的很急不可耐齁～”她纤细的手指勾勒着包裹在内裤中滚烫的那根，对视的目光中充满了期待，又缓缓向下移动，看着他那里。  
陈信宏的耐心也快被身下的“学妹”磨没了，低头用牙齿轻轻的磨着柔软上的一粒，也不忘用手指揉捏着另一边。

时菀在他的舔舐揉捏下，出于本能的弓起了上身，似乎是觉得不够，想让他尝到更多。  
指尖顺着她柔软的腰钻到两腿之间的大腿根部，手指在蕾丝内裤上隆起的小丘上画着圈，时菀的口中不断发出嘤咛声。  
大手接着向内探去，撮到她最柔软的小凸起，又用指刮弄那两片饱满的肉唇，一阵阵电流顺着脊背划过，一股热流涌出了甬道。

“菀菀总是这么敏感，水好多…”明明呼吸已经有些紊乱了，却像事不关己似的说着这样的话刺激着身下的人。  
时菀克制不住地呻吟出来，红着小脸看着压的她上不来气的人，任由他好看的手指滑进了身体中。  
“唔～”，她难过的闷哼着，随着手指在体内的抽动，带来身体一阵阵颤栗，涌出的湿润打湿了刚刚作乱的手掌。

“舒服吗？”猫唇弯弯扬起，轻咬着她的耳垂，每一个字都像羽毛一样，撩拨着她的心口，痒痒的，渴望被填满。  
“嗯～进来～”时菀此刻想马上被满足。

酒店暧昧的灯光下面，时菀的制服衬衫被剥落，裙子已经被撩到了腰际，露出一截白花花的小腹，和被内裤包裹着的蜜臀。  
内裤一下被扯了下去，下一秒早已经按耐不住的坚硬深深地进入了身下衣不蔽体的“学妹”。

“呃……”  
“啊……”  
两个人一同发出满足的喟叹。

对方的身体彼此都已了如指掌，陈信宏一次次的深入让时莞很快就攀上了高潮。  
看着卡在她腰际的校服裙和左手中指上的指环，他突然停下抽动，让时莞觉得不上不下的。  
时莞扭动着身体蹭着他说“别~别停呀~”  
他眯了眯眼睛恶趣味的说“叫我。”  
“阿信~快点。”时莞知道陈信宏最受不了她软绵绵的唤他“阿信”。

可是对方还是没有动，炙热抵在腿根处，就是不肯再向前进一步。  
“不对，换个称呼。”他面无表情的样子让时莞一时不知如何是好。  
思忖片刻，时莞开口道“学长~别折磨我了，好不好？”  
陈信宏听到还算满意的称呼，慢慢的又将两人融为一体，但是不急不缓，毫无之前的勇猛。

时莞被吊的实在难受，又央求道“学长~你……能不能……像刚才那样。”说完本就绯红的脸颊变得更红了，像是要滴出血来。  
“你换个称呼，我可能就动力十足了，宝贝儿~”一边慢慢挺弄，又将左手从时莞的腰上拿开，覆在了带着指环的手上。

这下时莞终于知道他葫芦里卖的什么药了，她不看他，手臂支在床上，微微抬起上身，凑到他耳边软语道“老公，我想要~”  
正确的答案就像一把钥匙，打开了陈信宏身上的开关，他开始快速的抽插，一次比一次深入到时莞的身体里，顶的身下的时莞眼角都泛出了生理性眼泪。

大概是真的觉得和穿着学生制服的时菀享受彼此的身体是弥补了自己曾经的遗憾，两个人辗转从床上到沙发上，从沙发上到浴室里，一次又一次的占有着对方，直到精疲力竭。

制服裙早就被汗水和体液浸湿了，但陈信宏还是在时莞睡着后又起来把校服裙收进了明天返程要带走的行李箱中，想着以后可能还会用到。

PS：  
学生制服车开完啦，大家喜欢吗？  
这歌又要唱完了，下一篇估计会有一点OOC  
人物的各种职业和性格都可能会和现实有很大的偏颇  
希望你们还愿意看。


End file.
